The Games They Play
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Astoria is denied by Draco but will she also be denied by Lucius? The Malfoys play some sick games and Astoria finds herself caught up in the middle of them... Warning: contains Adultery, Sex, and Implied Incest


**The Games They Play… by HPFangirl71**

Astoria ran up the stairs, eyes brimming with tears as her husband Draco stormed angrily from the house. Silently, Lucius watched them before following Astoria upstairs. He found the girl within her private bath, teardrops falling freely from her eyes. He remained quiet as he watched her. Looking up she met his steely gaze. Gently, he took her within his arms as she continued to weep.

"There, there my child…" he said, tenderly stroking her hair "It can't be all that bad now can it?"

"It is… he… he's refused…" she sobbed incoherently.

He pulled away briefly drinking in her delicate beauty.

"I don't understand what could Draco possibly refuse someone as pretty as you my dear?"

"It's me he's refused! He won't take me to his bed!" she confessed in embarrassment.

Understanding crossed Lucius' face as the young girl's ugly predicament became all too apparent to him.

"Am I to understand that your marriage to my son is not yet consummated?"

"I've done everything I can think of, every trick my mother and sisters ever taught me! He's just not interested! In fact, I'm not even sure why he married me in the first place!"

Embracing her tightly, she cried herself upon his shoulder.

"It's alright my child." he whispered "I ordered Draco to take you as his bride. I foolishly thought your loveliness would be tempting to him but it seems I was wrong."

Astoria looked up into his grey eyes, her tears finally spent.

"What can I do then? If he won't have me then how can I give him an heir?"

"Ah yes… a complication…" he muttered "… but one I'm quite willing to remedy.

He smirked as a confused look crossed her sweet face. His fingers grazed her lips softly before capturing them in a meaningful kiss. At first, she struggled but finally allowed his affections. His fingers reached around and slowly undid the buttons of her dress. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Draco had left them no alternatives.

She pulled back from her father-in-law's embrace, to slip the dress from her body. Lucius drank in her youthful beauty with a hungry gaze. Boldly his hands explored her body through the delicate lace of her knickers. Lustfully, he felt his cock harden beneath his robes. Astoria's body tingled wantonly as Lucius' hands pulled the lingerie away, leaving her naked and exposed. Then he pulled back just long enough to remove his own robes and reveal his throbbing cock.

He kissed her again, pulling her close, the feel of her naked body causing him to groan inwardly. She was such a sweet prize yet foolishly, Draco had thrown her to the wayside. How stupid could his own son be, he thought angrily. His fingers probed hotly within her virgin hole. He fingered her expertly until she was moaning with anticipation.

Positioning himself between her thighs, he fed hungrily upon her breasts. Entering her tightness, it took every bit of willpower to contain himself. Her muscles were clenched mercilessly around his cock. Yes, Draco was definitely a fool to give up this opportunity. As he moved within the young girl, he felt her arousal quicken. He plunged repeatedly within her moist heat, savoring all he could. When he finally heard his name escaping her lips, it sent him reeling over the edge to fill her.

Lucius looked at his new daughter-in-law as she lay flushed with passion and was suddenly glad he'd forced Draco into this marriage. Happily sated, Astoria rose to dress herself before turning to question him.

"Won't Draco wonder at how I eventually become pregnant?"

Lucius smiled arrogantly at her devilishly.

"This child will be Malfoy and therefore will most certainly look Malfoy… so no; Draco won't need to question a thing, because he'll already know the ugly truth. You see Draco loves his mother very much and would never wish to hurt her. In fact his love for Narcissa is the very reason he refuses to take you or any other woman into his bed."

Astoria absorbed this new information. Suddenly she realized the twisted games her new family liked to play, but as she'd already proven this afternoon, she was more than able and willing to play those games herself.


End file.
